fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Purgatory
Crystal Purgatory (クリスタル・パールガトリー, Kurisutaru Pārugatorī) is a unique type of Lacrima created by the scientists of the Magic Council, as a method of apprehending powerful Mages and criminals without having to kill them until their sentence. Due to its mechanics, it is also more commonly known as Jail Lacrima (液罠魔水晶 (ジェイル・ラクリマ), Jeiru Rakurima lit. Liquid Trap Magic Crystal) by the majority who use it, primarily the Rune Knights. Description Crystal Purgatory is, as the name implies, a crystallic substance, modified Lacrima that has its own unique functionality and mechanism, different from normal Lacrima. It was made by scientists in order to assist in the apprehension of criminals without the potential of killing them, in order to place them on proper trial. This is done thanks to employment mechanism similar to Requip, but instead of utilizing it to place weapons or tools within an alternate pocket dimension, each independent Jail Lacrima is its own dimensional pocket, with enough space to fit an elephant, used to trap humans in an alternate space pocket, where escape is difficult, if not impossible. The Crystal Purgatory is activated by pressing it against a person, doing so triggers the Lacrima, causing it to instantly expand into several cloth-like appendages, surrounding its target until it becomes a large cubical shape, and then shrinks back to its original, crystallic form, thus sealing its target in an alternate pocket dimension. Due to now being trapped in an alternate dimension, an entirely different "space", escape from the prison is considered almost impossible, unless the prisoner employs space or time-based magic, which even then, is considered only a small help, due to the "walls" of the prison being made to cause magical attacks to bounce off, unless the user is capable of tearing through the space fabric and completely move to a new dimension, leaving the alternate dimension. In addition, while trapped inside the dimensional prison, the Mage's magic power is slowly drained, making them weaker and weaker as time goes on, which is meant to make escape even more difficult. Due to the varying levels of power Mages possess, the Crystal Purgatory possesses "classes", ranging from D-Class, which is for the average human, to SS-Class, which is for those on the level of a Wizard Saint. Each one is much more powerful than the last, the prison being much more durable and difficult to escape, but the creation of the high class prisons is considered difficult and requires the most time, hence being understandably rare, and employed only on emergencies, as they cannot be mass produced as fast as the other lower classes. Even so, the Crystal Purgatory is not a permanent solution, as it still runs on Eternano to fuel it. As such, they can last for up to a week for the lowest classes, but only 24 hours for the highest ranked classes, due to exerting massive amounts of magic power in order to bend space and time in order to trap its target, thus its power begins running out as time goes on. If the "walls" are broken from the inside, it is possible for the prisoner to escape, if they somehow manage to do so. In addition, if the Lacrima is broken from the outside by an outside force, then the person is immediately freed with no negative side effects inflicted upon their body. Trivia *The concept of Crystal Purgatory is inspired by the Goddess Amber from Nanatsu no Taizai, made to fit the universe of Fairy Tail. *If one wishes to use it, they may ask for permission, however, the user must provide a reason for how and why their character possesses them, and of what classes. Some form of ties to the Magic Council are a must, due to it being an original creation of theirs, which only they know how to create. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Item